this is me
by DarkVampireDragon
Summary: I'm Bella I'm going to live with my dad in forks because of what has happened to me and my mom got remarried and wants to travel with him and I don't what I don't know is that my father is a werewolf and so am I...can I tell my father what happened to me
1. introduction

introduction:

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan . I currently live in Arizona with my mom and her new husband Phil . I have blue eyes, I'm staring to tan up a bit but i think its because i been in the sun to long..lol...I could be wrong...My mom, Renee is a child at heart but a very loving woman when she wants to be ...My step dad Phil he plays baseball...Because of the job hes in hes got to move around alot ... my mom want s to join him but is scared because of me so i decided to go and live with my father Charlie in forks.


	2. going home

GOING HOME...CHAPTER 1

MOM!-Bella

_I'm in the kitchen Bella what you need dear?_

Mom i know that you want me to go on the road with you and Phil but i cant.I would like to go and stay with dad please mom but i want to surprise him so please please mom can i go?

_fine go pack I'll have Phil take u to the airport_

Ya! i cant wait I'm going to go call Emily

-_Bella runs up stairs to grab her cell phone and dials Emily's number-_

-after 3 rings Emily picks up the phone-

Hello this is Emily young how may i help you?

Em its me belly

BELLY IS THAT YOU

yes em it is and guess what

WHAT?

I'm moving now i know where you live but guess what

WHAT?

I'm moving to Forks in two days to live with my dad

OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS

Yes i am

YA I GOT MY BESTIE BACK

-Bella giggles on the phone-

Listen ill be there in two days OK do u think u n billy only can come pick me you at the airport i want to surprise dad and Jacob

YES!

Okay ill see u in two days then.

OKAY BYE BELLY

-hangs up and calls billy-

-billy picks up the phone-

Hello blacks residence how may i help you?

billy its Emily

yes dear whats up?

Billy my bestie is moving

you mean belly

yes and guess where to

where

with charlie just don't tell charlie its supposed to be a surprise for him she wants me and you to pick her up at the airport just don't tell Jacob just yet its a surprise for him as well.

okay will do bye em

bye billy


	3. airport

_**THE AIRPORT**_

**T**wo days later...

Mom its time

okay baby girl listen to me be careful and safe for me

will do mom

Phil its time to take belly to the airport,

okay you ready Bella

yes Phil i am

at the airport:

Phil i got to go

okay but before you go i want you to have this

-takes out a card-

Phil I cant take this

Yes you can it has no limit so go ahead

Okay I love you phil

love you to Bella be safe and call us when you land please

will do phil bye

bye belly

Well I'm now sitting in my seat on the plane to got to Seattle i'll be there in about five hours

- **FIVE HOURS LATER-**

**JUST AS THE PLANE LANDS BELLA TAKES HER CELL OUT AND CALLS RENEE AND PHIL-**

**Hello**

**mom its me **

**oh hey baby girl whats wrong?**

**nothing mom just calling to let you know i made it here**

**okay honey be safe **

**okay love you mom**

**love you to baby girl**

**-Hangs up and calls daddy-**

**Hello this is the swan house how may i help you**

**wow dad you don't even remember you own child no more**

**BELLY IS THAT YOU?**

**yes daddy its me**

**Whats up?**

**well i just wanted to call and see if i can still see you during the summer**

**well yea dear i wouldn't want it any other way**

**thanks daddy**

**your welcome baby girl**


	4. airport and gene

_**Seattle airport:**_

**I STAR TO WALK TO GRAB MY BAGS ( I HAVE 3 TOTAL) AS I SPOT EMILY AND BILLY (WELL BILLY SITTING) JUST STANDING THERE LOOKING FOR ME**

**I WALK UP TO EMILY AND TAPS HER SHOULDER**

**YES HOW MAY I HELP YOU?**

**Bella would like some help with her bags**

**HUH**

**Omg Em its me Belly**

**BELLY!**

**EMMY!**

**UNCLE BILLY!**

**Belly is that you?**

**yes it is uncle**

**Ive missed you so much**

**me to uncle billy**

**UM UNCLE BILLY **

**Yes**

**i need to talk to you about something**

**what you mean dear?**

**here feel**

**-Bella grabs uncle Billy's hand and puts it on her arm-**

**Oh wow why you s warm?**

**I THINK ITS BECAUSE OF THE WEREWOLF GENE THAT'S IN ME**

**werewolf gene what you mean belly?**

**Renee is not my mother, charlie is my dad but i dont know my mom and i was wandering if you could help me find her ? **

**oh my **

**-Bella starts to shake badly-**

**UNCLE BILLY-**

**yes dear**

**ITS SETTING IN WHAT DO I DO?**

**Em get her bags to the truck**

**okay**

**belly drink this water until we get u back to ems house ok**

**okay**

**when we get back to ems house ill help you more there just not here okay**

**okay**


	5. emily's house

_**EMILY'S HOUSE**_

back at Emily's house

Em put her on the couch-billy

okay why?

so i can check her over to make sure nothing else is wrong

okay

EM call Sam and have him only come over plz

okay

-Emily picks up phone-

Hello this is Sam how may i help you

Sam its Emily listen billy is at my house and he needs you ASAP like now

okay em I'm on my way

OK

-hangs up phone-

billy hes on his way

okay

-SAM RUNS THREW THE DOOR-

Billy whats that matter why do you need me?

Sam its Bella

BELLA BELLA BELLA OH CHARLIES DAUGHTER WHAT ABOUT HER?

shes here

WHAT?

yes and she's is changing

CHANGING LIKE HOW

like WEREWOLF changes

YOU MEAN

yes she's a werewolf

How? When

-Bella speaks up... Well Renee is not my mother but charlie is my father and I've been like this since -

Since when belly?

-SINCE HE LEFT ME-

Who

-EDWARD CULLEN-

Oh my god how do u know them?

-EDWARD WAS MY BOYFRIEND FOR A LIL OVER FOUR MONTHS-

oh wow does charlie know your here belly

No he doesn't but i guess he needs to know now since this is happening to me its supposed to be a surprise or him and Jacob both

oh i see

-SAME COULD YOU CALL CHARLIE AND HAVE HIM COME TO EMILY'S HOUSE FOR ME-BILLY

SURE BILLY

-GOES TO CALL CHARLIE-

Hello swans house how may i help you?

-CHARLIE ITS SAM-

whats up Sam?

-BILLY NEEDS TO SEE YOU SO CAN YOU COME TO EMILY'S HOUSE HES HERE WITH ME-

yes of course be there in ten minutes

-OKAY SEE YOU SOON-


	6. charlie

Charlie arrives at Emily's house:

Billy hes here go outside to speak to him

okay

charlie

yes billy what you need to see me for?

i got something to ask you

yes

Who's Bella's real mother?

How do you know that Renee is not her mother?

that's not important

ITS...ITS... ITS ...ITS

ITS WHO CHARLIE

Sue Clearwater

charlie why did you keep it from me?

because i didn't want her to step inside this world that I'm in

why

_**-all they hear is a sudden female scream come from the house-**_

Who was that billy?

go see for yourself

-Charlie walks inside the house-

Sam Emily move please

-Sam and Emily moves over-

Hello daddy

Belly?

yes daddy its me

how


	7. suprise bella and siblings

about Bella's mother and siblings

_well father it was supposed to be a surprise for you and Jacob but i guess it went wrong_

_It OK baby girl but why are you here?_

_well i haven't been feeling to well for the last two months and i wanted to see my father spend my last year of school with you._

_oh i see what do you think you have?_

_BILLY:charlie its "the gene" its set in_

_NO IT CANT BE_

_Dad i already know about werewolf's and vampires and i don't know is who's my real mother and why I'm turning into a over grown fur ball?_

_Well as you know Renee is not your mother but i am your father._

_well I'm not surprised _

_what you mean?_

_because I've known that Renee and isn't my mother since i turn SIXTEEN dad_

_would you like to know who it is because if so i'll call her over?_

_That would be nice dad_

_OK i'll call her over_

_-Charlie walks over to the phone and calls sue clearwater-_

_Clearwaters residence how may i help you this is Seth by the way?_

_Seth its Charlie where's your mother?_

_she's looking for billy right now do you know where her is by any chance?_

_yes Seth i do because I'm with him right now and i need you Leah and sue to come over to Emily's house like right now_

_yes charlie we will be right there,Mom _

_yes Seth_

_I found billy_

_good where is he_

_Emily's house they need you me and Leah over like right now it sounded very important_

_alright Leah honey we are needed at Emily's NOW!_

_OKAY COMING_

_-Seth Leah and Sue walks over to Emily's house-_

_knock knock on the door_

_COME IN PLEASE_

_-THEY WALK IN THREW THE DOOR-_

_BILLY SAM EMILY CHARLIE_

_Whats this all bout?_


	8. finding out about bella

finding out about belly

SUE DO YOU REMEMBER THE LITTLE GIRL ON MY WALL IN MY HOUSE?

yes and still is why

WELL SHE'S HERE

you got to be kidding me

NOPE

SUE I LIKE YOU TO MEET BELLA

BELLA MEET SUE LEAH AND SETH

greetings ow ow ow ow

HI whats the matter with her?

Sue you know my "condition " right?

Yea why

WELL SHES GOT IT AS WELL

-sues eyes widen up on her-

Sue belly's my daughter just like the other two are mine

SO SHE'S SHE'S SHE'S SHE'S

YES SUE SHE IS

omg!-hit charlie in the head-

ow!

SAM WE NEED OT GET HER TO THE WOODS LIKE NOW SO SHE CAN CHANGE

OKAY BELLA HUN I GOT TO PICK YOU UP OKAY

OKAY

CAN SOMEONE GRAB MY PURSE I DON'T GO ANYWHERE WITH OUT IT.

SURE

-HANDS THE BAG TO SAM'S ARMS-


	9. changes and imprinted

BELLA'S CHANGE

-Sam runs her to the woods and lays her on the grass-

from the house all you hear is Bella screaming in the forest

-Bella screams so much that when she finally gives up on the screaming she burst into a big White as Snow wolf-

Sam goes and changes to talk to Bella threw his head: Bella its Sam you need to calm down

Bella: great now I'm hearing things in my head why?

Bella its Sam look down at your feet

-Bella looks down at her feet her eyes widen up-

-Sam how do i change back I'm calm-

think happy thoughts

-Bella thinks of being with her best friend Jacob and hugging him and jumping off the cliff with him as he holds her hand-

-Sam changes back to his human form-

here you go Bella

thanks

-Bella changes into a pair of jeans and a baby doll top-

Bella lets go back to the house with the others OK

okay

as Bella and Sam are walking back to the house Bella catches the scent of a couple vampires

SAM!

yes smell the air would you

-Sam smells the air-

leech!

Bella change and send a howl up in the air the rest of the wolves will come to our aid but they must not know you are the white one just yet OK so try to keep your mind on the fight OK or on reading or something-

okay Sam

-Bella changes and sends the howl up in the hair-

-Jacob,Embry,Seth,Leah,Quil,Paul,Brady,Collin,Jared: yes Sam-

-leech-

-on our way now but Sam-

-yes guys-

-who's with you?

-A new wolf-

-a new wolf?-

-yes now hurry up-

-okay-

-all of the wolves running after the leech but the big huge snow white wolf that stood in the back as she watches the others run after the leech-

-the other run back to the white wolf and changes back-

-Bella still in her wolf form see Jacob and imprints on him and she starts to whimper-

- Sam walks over to the wolf and rubs her ears-

Sam thinks in his head : Bella whats wrong?

Bella:Sam i just imprinted!

Sam:what

Bella:yes and its not Seth its the big rusted reddish wolf-

Sam:you mean Jacob

Bella:yes

Sam:oh my god

SAM says out loud OH MY GOD NO!

all of the others looks at Sam and goes what Sam?

this young wolf just imprinted

all of the others:what on who?

Sam yes the wolf did and i can't say who just yet because you don't know who the wolf is just yet

who is it Sam please tell us?

-the wolf nudges Sam: Sam its time to tell them I'm going to go change OK and then when you say its OK for me to come out I'll come out OK-

okay dear just becareful

i will be you see the tree behind you

yes I'll be behind that one

okay guys

yes Sam

you all want to know who the white wolf is right

yes!

well lets let the wolf change back and then I'll bring the wolf out OK

OK

-Jacob starts to think of his child hood Buddy Bella and how much he misses her and thinks of holding her hands and going cliff diving together and hugging her all the time-

Sam:Jacob how much do you miss Bella?

i miss her alot why you ask i wish she was here right now and i wish she knew what i was god i wish i could hold her again i miss my childhood Buddy to death the last time i heard from her was about three months ago

-Bella thinks to Sam:Sam its time we tell them I'm ready-

guys the wolf is ready to come out you already

yes same we are!

Jacob can you close your eyes please?

why?

you'll see

okay

-Jacob closes his eyes-

come on out my dear young blood

-Bella walks out from behind the tree-

gasps and oh mys fill the air

whats going on?can i open my eyes now?

Bella nods head-

okay Jacob stand still OK

okay

now just turn slowly towards my voice

-turns-

okay now Jacob your going to be in for a shock

okay can i open them now

nods head

okay Jacob you can open them

-Jacob opens his eyes up and looks around-

okay what am i looking at

- Bella starts to speak and sneak up behind him and covers his eyes up and speaks-

Jacob Jacob Jacob i see you Buddy i miss you to death where are you?

okay why am i hearing my best friend from my childhood in my head?

-Bella removes her hands and turns him around to face her and says:Jacob open them up

BELLA! IS THAT YOU?

hi Jacob and yes its me

what are you doing here?

i live here now

since when

since about three hours ago

okay why are you with Sam?

Sam may i

-Sam nods his head-

ill be back and you'll understand why

Sam i have an other pair of clothing in my bag can you have it ready please?

yes dear

-Bella burst into the big white wolf right in front of the guys-

Bella?

Bella nudges Jacob and licks his hand

Jacob:Sam

yes

there's something else as well

whats that

I'll let Bella explain it to you

okay

-Bella turns back to change-

walks out Bella in human form and in clothing

Bella what is Sam talking about

Jacob i i i i i i i

you what

i imprinted on someone

on who Bella

on on on on on on

ON WHO BELLA!

god damn don't yell at me

sorry

on who Bella?

on you Jacob

so your saying you imprinted on me

yes i did

is that a problem with you

no because

because why

because i i i i i I imprinted on you to

oh wow!

well now that everyone but the elders know you all want to come with me to tell them

all: OH HELL YES!

-they all change out of their clothing and ties them to there legs and changes into the wolf forms-

-hey Sam-

-yes-

I'm going to tell you something but can you promise me you wont tell anyone expect Emily? : Bella

-sure-

-but before i do got to ask you something-

-yes-

-who is it you like as in a girlfriend wise?-

-why you ask?-

-i just need to know-

-Bella don't tell her please but it would be Emily that i like not Leah Paul likes her not me-

-wow:didn't see that coming-

-Sam:Bella-

-yes-

-Emily likes you to-

-what-

-yup believe it or not you know that closed door she's got in her house?-

-yes-

-well that room has nothing but anything and everything about you Sam-

-oh my-

-yea but the thing is Sam she thinks you like her cousin and not her-

-now you know that's not true-

-i know Sam i got an idea-

-whats that-

-well i know how to get her to smile and some other stuff so i suggest you take her on a date on friday night to dinner at the beach-

-how am i going to do that i cant cook-

-silly Sam I'm the one that's cooking not you-

-i know all of Emily's favorite's and ill cook some of them and pack them up and have everything ready for friday night but what are we going to do with Leah?-

- i think i know what to do with her she going to be with me for a Lil while because sues my mother and Leah is my sister so shell be forced to spend time with me that night her and Seth both so don't worry about her okay-

-okay-

-now what color do you think shell be good in?-

-why-

-just need to know-

-well she does wear alot of pinks and blues and reds but there is one color she really wears-

-that is-

-she looks good in anything but me personally i think she looks good in like a baby pink or a baby blue-

-Sam i want you to do me a favor okay -

-okay and that would be Bella-

-when we get back and tell the elders about what happened to me i want you to go out to my bags and grab the smaller bag for me then i want you to take it to Jake's house and wait for me there OK-

-okay-

-Jake its belly-

-yes sweetheart-

-you think i could use your bed room for a few minutes i need to do something-

-sure baby you can use anything of mine whats mine is yours baby-

-thanks sweetie-

-your welcome now lets go an tell the elders -

-okay-


	10. the elders

later that day

-Sam and the rest of the pack changes back into his human form-Sam goes into the house and gets the elders to come out back-

billy Charlie sue quil sr:Sam

yes would you all come out back with me please?

why?

i think you might want to see what i saw

okay

Sam:charlie

yes

hows bells doing?

shes fine Charlie

charlie:Sam

yes

do you remember the legend about the white wolf

yes why

well i meet the white wolf

how and who

well come outside with me and you'll see

OK

-all the elders and Sam walks out back of the house-

now whats this all about Sam?:billy

well do you all remember the legend of the white wolf?

yes why

well i meet the white wolf and so has the pack as well

who is it then Sam

-Bella can you go and change please?-

sure Sam-

-Bella runs out into the forest and strips down and changes into the wolf and runs back to the house-

Sam: the elders

yes:Sam

where's Bella at

you'll see in a few minutes

-Sam I've changed may i come in but before i do can the others change as well i feel kinda singled out you know and i hate being singled out-

-sure Bella-

-hey guys-

-yes alpha-

-go change would you-

-yes sir-

-Jake i know you can hear me-

-yes sweetheart i can whats up?-

-i guess i just wanted to hear your voice again its been a while since i have-

-yea i know what you mean sweetheart but you don't have to worry about that no more-

-whys that-

-because you'll be living with me now-

-and how do you supposed my father will let me do that?-

-easy your 18 right-

-yes-

-well you can move out on your own now and i do have a house that i own and you can live with me-

-oh i see now-

-well lets go back in there so they can see whats going on-

-okay love you sweetie-

-love you 2-

Sam:charlie

yes

wheres my child at

your about to see

come on in you guys

-all of the wolves walks in but Jacob and Bella-

a few minutes later

Bella and Jacob walks in and everyone eyes widen up

oh my god can it be!:Charlie and billy

i think so you guys:Sam

there's another thing as well

whats that?;all of the elders

Jacob has imprinted and so has Bella

WHAT!

yup and guess on who

who Sam

well Bella here has imprinted on Jacob and Jacob has imprinted on Bella

oh my god

billy remember the other legend about the white wolfs imprint

yes

its true

oh my god so that means oh for heavens sakes

but its to soon it cant be now

it will happen billy there's nothing we can do about it but i think that since Jacob here does have a house that he owns that Bella should move in with him since the bond is so strong you see what I'm saying:charlie

yes i do Sam tell them to go change:billy

OK

-hey guys you all may change back now-

-Sam may i stay in my wolf form i want to stretch out my legs:Bella?

-sure just take Jacob with you so your not alone and your safe okay

okay you coming Jake

yes honey


	11. IDEA OF MOVING IN

idea of moving in

-Bella just stops in her tracks and looks at her father like what-

-Jake walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder Bella snaps out of it and says-

OH NO

Bella:Jacob

-BUT IT WAS TO LATE SHE HAD RAN INTO THE WOODS-

Sam:charlie

yes

we got to find her,I fear that she's hurting not because of the idea of moving in with Jacob but because of something or someone else.

It will be okay charlie well find her

-ALL RIGHT GUYS AND LEAH LETS GO AND FIND HER,ALL CHANGE AND RUN OFF INTO THE WOODS TO TRACK HER DOWN-

-Bella where are you-:Sam

-please sis where are you-:Seth

-sis-Leah

-well shes mom's child and charlies remember-Seth

-yes i do and your right-Leah

-Bella honey come on please-Leah

NO I WONT:BELLA

-why not?-Leah

-because-

-why-

-because Leah i know why changed-

-whys that-

-before i tell you,you got to promise me that you wont say a word until i say so-

i promise sis

-because two months ago i was dating a a a a a a a a a a -

-A WHAT SIS-

-I WAS DATING A VAMPIRE AND NOT JUST ANY VAMPIRE-

Who sis?

HIS NAME WAS Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

-OH NO-

how did you two meet?

we want to school together

I see but what did he do to make you run?

Well he said he was going to kill me if i ever came here, hes already bitten me.

WHAT!

yup-can you and only you come to first beach?

yes just stay still so i can find you

okay

-Leah turns away form the pack and runs to first beach-

-when Leah arrives she sees Bella on the sand-

Bella

over here sis

there you are,what you need?

I wanted to show you this

-Bella pulls out a photo and pulls off the bracelets off her arm-

oh my is that you

yup my eighteenth birthday they attacked me

oh my

here's the mark its a crescent shaped moon

that's what made me run and the fact that they are in FORKS doesn't help me either

WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US INSTEAD OF RUNNING OFF LIKE YOU DID?

Because I'm scared to talk about what happen to me

He had told me one day ( to be right it was on Valentine's day my favorite Holiday) what he and his family are and about what we are then when I thought of all the times he had told me that he loved me [which by the way was a lie] wasn't about around September i started to feel sick, high temps, shivering all over, etc. My birthday hand came n gone and the next day he ask me to take a walk with him to the lil area we called ours and told me that he and his family were leaving and for me not to follow ... then i came here.

Oh wow I see why your scared now, but you need to tell sam n the rest , we will protect you.

Leah I don't think I can he threaten me

all the more right to

I don't know Leah what if they leave me and get mad at me?

they wont they love you just as much as me and Seth but me and Seth are your siblings.

( both laugh at that)

I know Leah,and i guess your right i should tell they still looking for me?

yep,i can call them if you kneed me to.

Please

okay sis,-HEY GUYS?-

THE PACK-YES LEAH,HAVE YOU FOUND HER YET?

-YES I HAVE,COME TO FIRST BEACH, ME AND BELLA ARE THERE.

PACK-OKAY WE ARE ON OUR WAY.

GOOD:LEAH


	12. why did bella run?

Bella they are on there way

okay

Leah:Bella

yea yes

we are here should we turn back into our human forms?

no please stay the way you are you all need to see this exceptionally you Jacob

okay whats going on

Leah

yea sis

you think you can tell them or do u want me to show them

you need to show them

show us what

why i ran off

why did you ?

because of what I'm about to show you-Bella shows them what happened to her for the last two months-

OH MY GOD WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?

AT THE TIME I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS UP UNTIL THAT FAITHFUL DAY

Guys

yea Leah

they are in forks as we speak

WHAT!

yea they are,and shes scared that if they or you knew about what happened that you all would hate her and leave her.

We wouldn't she's part of this family,and me IMPRINT so I couldn't leave her.

I know that but she doesn't. She's scared.

WELL I CAN SAY THIS HE'S NOT GOING TO GET OVER TO BE WITH HER AT ALL:JACOB

I think we need to talk to them and tell them to not come over here

i agree with Leah: Jacob and Sam

what am I to do?:Bella

well once we get the meeting set up we are going to tell them that we got a new member of the pack:Sam

them when they ask who it is we want you to pop out or jump out of the trees:Leah

to show them your alive and well:Seth

but what if they come after me?

they can not with the treaty in place

okay, Jake will you help me?

of course i will sweetheart

Good-licks Jacobs nose-

-Jacob laughs on the inside-


	13. new member elders moving in and promises

calling the Cullen's:

-SAM PICKS UP THE PHONE AND CALLS CARLISLE-

hello Sam how may i help you?

we need to meet,i want you and your family at the treaty line i want you all to meet a new member of the pack i think you all will be quite surprise on who it is.

okay, the treaty line in about ten minutes be OK with you.

yep

see you soon

Leah Bella guys

yes yes yes Sam

we got to be at the treaty line in ten Minutes.

okay okay okay

Sam

yes

can i just stay in my wolf form until you tell me to change to surprise them?

that's not a bad idea go for it

okay

_AT THE TREATY LINE:_

Sam

yes

whats this about?

well it seems like you all already encountered our new pack member long ago.

what you mean?

Jasper,yes Alice i miss my little sister [Bella] I know dear so do i feel bad for what i did to her.

Well we will show you who:- Bella go change please-

okay,i'll be back okay Jake-okay Hun-

-Bella goes behind the tree to change-

are you all ready to meet our new pack member?

yes

come on out my dear

-Bella comes out from behind the tree line and goes over to sit next to Jacob-

BELLA!

well well well hello there we met again

what are you doing with them?Edward

for your information EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN i am now living on the reservation with them.

why?

well after you left me by saying that you never loved me and that your family doesn't care for me and that I'm just a toy to you all i got sick, my mom got remarried and i wanted to see and live with my father,Did you know my father is a wolf?

no we didn't

well i got the gene from him_._

why don't you come back home with me?:Edward

no can do Edward

why not?

because I'm with who I'm supposed to be with and besides Edward i have found my soul mate and its not you!

what you mean its not me? I'm the only one that will ever love you!

not really Edward my soul mate is with in the pack

with in the pack?Bella who is it? : Esme

OH NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE AN INTEREST IN WHAT I DO? REALLY? YOU ALL LEFT ME THANKS TO THE BIG AIRHEAD-POINTS TO EDWARD-

he told us that it was for your own good

hahaha did he tell you that he told me that he never loved me,that you all just enjoyed playing with me as a cat toy?

WHAT! EDWARD is it true?

YES!

why?

because i wanted her best interest by being safe

oh really well guess what?

what?

i no longer need your protection no more. I'm with my soul mate and the pack so it be best if you let me go!

NO I WILL NOT!

YES YOU WILL-JACOB NO I WILL NOT

YEA YOU WILL

NO I WILL NOT!

Carlisle

yes

have you heard of the white Wolf legend?

yes why?

well i think you'll See why soon.

okay

Bella honey can you go and change back into your wolf form please?-Leah

sure

-Bella goes and changes and walks out-

this is why i had asked you carlisle

oh my god it cant be can it?

i think so

huh-Cullen kids

i'll explain it to you all later

well Sam we will be going now,nice to see you again Bella

yea whatever just keep the big airhead away from me and my soul mate. Wait! did i forget to tell you who it is?

yes you did dear

well I'm sitting on his lap.

you mean JACOB BLACK

yup!

Sam:Jacob

yea

we got to get Bella's stuff to move

yup we do

Jacob can you point us in the right direction and keep her with you.

yes Sam-points to the two stories home-

wow

what dear?

i just never thought that i would be living in a two stories home.I've aways lived in a one stories home.

well you are now sweetheart,and i promise that i wont make you do a thing you don't want to do or anything to hurt you.

okay and i promise to stay loyal and faithful to you.

wow you know what you just wrote?

what's that Leah?

giggles whispers to Jacob-you just wrote you wedding vows without knowing it.

what? you got to be kidding me...

nope I'm not but you got to ask her and soon.

i was planning on it i got my mothers ring she can wear.

Jacob black!

what?

Don't you dare go and get her one yourself if i have to I'll go with you.

would you Leah?

yes we will go tomorrow okay.

okay

Bella sis can i talk to you please?; Seth

yea Seth

may i ask you something

ya

if the time ever came to it would you marry Jacob?

yes i would Seth,can i tell you a secret?

sure sis anything

i want Jacob to ask me to marry him and soon because believe it or not i want kids

oh wow,is there anyway you want him to ask you?

no not really but I'll let him surprise me

Do you love Jacob?

yes i do Seth

I'm going to go with you to get his ring OK sis.

okay,Seth

yes sis

when i go to get my dress i would like for you to come with me

OK sis

yea

do you know that what you just promised him was your wedding voles?

no i didn't thanks for telling me little brother

your welcome sis

Jacob:Sam

yea Sam

i think you need to go and tell the elders

i was thinking the same thing

okay we will go and get Bella's stuff okay

okay

-Jacob runs to his fathers house-

BILLY CHARLIE SUE

yes Jacob

got something to tell you all

whats that dear?

well on our way to my house so Bella could settle in me and she had made some promises but what i didn't know is that we made our wedding vows.

oh wow,Jacob,just be careful with her:charlie

okay


	14. talking to seth

**talking to seth:**

bella sis can i talk to you please?

sure lil brother whats up

i just wnat ot knwo are you sure that you want to marry jacob?

of course i do lil brother he mean the world to me i just

you what sis

i just wish that he will ask me like either infront of the pack or when we are alone gettign ready for bed , he woudl light candles have rose pedals everywhere adn tehn when we are togethr laying in bed he woud just ask me thats what i want from him but im happy for whatever i get from him its his choice on what he wants to do not mine.

may i come with you to get his ring if he asks you?

of course brother

yay

seth

yea bells

if he should ask me i want you n leah in the wedding just becuase we havent had enough time to be together as a family doesnt mean i dont love you both and that i dodnt care or anything i want my whole family in it i was thinking of haveing mom as my amid of honnor what you think?

i think sis that me n leah will be honnored to be in it n as for mom i think she will love you to death

seth i love you lil brother

awww bells i love you to me n leah both do

well ill let you get settled in ok sis im going to go find the rest of the family

ok but please have u n leah here for dinner around 7 im cooking tonight so mom dosent have to and have mom n dad as well please

will do sis cya later

bye

***TEN MINS LATER***

Jacob where are you at?

over here seth whats up?

i just got done talking to my sister

what she want

i ment bells

oh hows my angle doing?

shes doing just fine shes unpacking but we had the most odd convertation ever

what was it?

can we phase i can show u better then tell you?

sure

*so they phase*

so whats up seth what she tell you

_seth starts off on how he stats the convertation with her and then shows him what she said to him: i just wish that he will ask me like either infront of the pack or when we are alone gettign ready for bed , he woudl light candles have rose pedals everywhere adn tehn when we are togethr laying in bed he woud just ask me thats what i want from him but im happy for whatever i get from him its his choice on what he wants to do not mine._

really seth

yes and theres more

what else

_seth shows jacob the other part : if he should ask me i want you n leah in the wedding just becuase we havent had enough time to be together as a family doesnt mean i dont love you both and that i dodnt care or anything i want my whole family in it i was thinking of haveing mom as my maid of honnor what you think?_

oh wow

_seth_

_yea_

_will you come with me to get her ring please i dont wnat to use my motehrs because it hurts me to even look at it?_

_sure jacob i will_

_thanks_

_your welcome_

*they phase back n pulls on some shorts*

lets og and tell the rest that we will be going out for a little bit

ok

*five mins later*

hey guys

yea jacob

me and seth are going to town for a little bit we have something to do

ok

just be back b4 7

why

we all got invited to dinner thanks to bella

oh ok will do lets go seth

about ten mins later they arrive at the ring store

(the person at the counter will be in bold)

**How may I help you gentalmen?**

im looking for a engagment ring for my girlfriend

**you wouldn't have to have a photo of her so i can see what she might like would u?**

i know i dont do you seth?

yea i do *seth pulls out the photo*

here you

thanks

oh wow shes pretty

thanks im lucky

i bet you are but you know you can do better then her soemeon of your own kind and not a pale face girl like her

i beg your pardon

dont you dare talk about my girl like that ever again!

**ok i wont now which one would you like?**

seth what you think of this one?

not that one jacob

here jacob this one * seth asks for the princess cut one with the heart shaped ruby cut stone in the middle*

oh wow she will love that one

**you know that is on sale and you get this oen as well to go with it to make it a set *she pulls out the mans ring that matches it* **

oh wow

mama can you keep this one here i got a feeling his girl will be here soon to get it for him even if i have anything to do with it

**of course**

thanks

**your welcome**

*they paid for it and tooke it home*

on there way home :

jacob

yea seth

when you going to ask her?

i was thinking on friday afternoon

that sounds perfect why dont you do what shes asking for i bet it will mean alot to her

i was about to say that myself seth thanks

your welcome just dont hurt my sister

i wont seth i promise you that now lets get home

okay


	15. the porposal

The proposal:

Seth: Jacob

Yes my good man what's up?

Do you think you and Leah can get bells out of the house today I want to do something and I don't want her to know about it at least not yet?

Yea we can wait are you going to ask her tonight?

Yes I am that s why I need her out of here for a little bit

Oh I see yea we can

Oh good thanks buddy

You're welcome

* They reach the house*

Leah!

Yea Seth what's up?

listen we need to talk but not here where bells is at , for the moment will you trust me and come with me so I can explain it to you?

Yea Seth

Good lets go

*Seth and Leah walks out the back door and phases and runs into the woods behind bells and Jacobs house five mines into the woods they phases back*

What's up Seth?

Leah Jacob has asked for me n you to get bells away from the house for a little bit

Okay why

Because he's going to ask her tonight but he needs her out of the house for a little bit so he can get everything ready

Wait you mean he's going to ask her to marry him tonight?

Yes

Okay let's do it

Ok

*they phases back and they run back to the house five feet from the house they phases back into their human forms and walks into the house*

Bella! Leah n Seth

Yea guys

Bells we need to go shopping to feed everyone will you come with us please?

Sure guys I will let me get my purse

Yay

*they all leave for the store*

Seth my good man can you help me?

Yea what's up Jacob?

I need you to go put theses all over mine n bells room please?

Sure

*Seth takes the candles and goes to put them in their room *

What next Jacob?

Here you can clean the living room and then the dining room for me while I go and put these up

Ok

While bells Leah n Seth are at the store they run into alie Sams mother:

Hello alie how are you?

Oh Bella Leah Seth I'm sorry I didn't see you there I'm doing ok I guess

What's wrong?

It's Sam I wish he would settle down n get married

I see well did you hear

Hear what?

Jacobs getting married

Oh no I didn't to whom

Bella here

Oh cognates

Thanks

You're welcome

Alie did you hear

Hear what

Seth n Leah has an older sister

No who

Me

Wow

Okay guys lets go home I got dinner to make

Okay

*Ten mins later Leah n Seth drops bells n the stuff off at her house*

Honey I'm home

Hold on dear I'll be right there

Ok

As Jacob comes down the stars he puts the ring in his pocket and goes to bells to help her with the bags

Hi honey

Hi baby

Need help

Yes please

*Jacob takes bags*

Honey

Yea

What would u like for dinner?

Up to you dear you need not to worry about me u worry about the ill ones n yourself

Are you sure

Yes dear now eat and then I'll run u a nice hot shower

Okay

*Bella fixes her something to eat and then she puts her plate in the sink as Jacob goes to run her shower*

Honey I'm done

Okay come to the bath room

Coming

*bell goes to the bathroom*

Hun ill go get u something to wear to bed and when ur done come to the room ok I got something I want to ask you when you're done

Okay honey I love you

I love you too

*Bella wanders what her Jacob has to ask her show she hurries to get out of the shower*

Honey

Yea

I'm done but can you come help me please

Sure dear

*Jacob gets up and goes to help Bella*

Thanks

Your welcome Hun

Bella

Yea

Come to the bed room please

Sure

*Bella walks behind Jacob to their room*

Stay here

Ok

*Jacob goes to get the ring and sits on the window cell and says come in*

Bella walks in and is in shock

Jacob baby what's this about

Come here

Ok

*Bella goes over to Jacob*

Bella I have something to ask you

Okay go for honey

Sit here on my lap first please

Okay

*Bella sits on Jacobs lap*

Bells you know that I love you right

Yes I do why you ask

Because

Why

Bella will you be my wife?

Aw honey YES I will

Yay! I'm so happy

Thank you Bella

For what

Well for one you have agreed to be my wife and two I have four lil ones one the way and the love of my life is their mother I couldn't ask for more

Jacob I love you n theses kids but you got to try and get along with my other family please for me

Baby I will try to I promise I will try to ok it won't be easy for me but I'll try to

That's all I ask for baby and thanks

Your welcomes now let's go to bed

Okay

*Jacob takes Bella to the bed and places her n the unborn children in place and goes to blow the candles out and goes to bed*


	16. suprises

earlyer on this is me:

_Okay_

_*Jacob takes Bella to the bed and places her n the unborn children in place and goes to blow the candles out and goes to bed*_

now on with the story:

baby

baby bells

time to wake up

baby bells wake up!

what now

baby its time to get up

why?

well today is the day we tell everyone

tell them what?

giggles baby bells

yes

dont you rember

rember what

last night on what you agreed to do and what you already giving me

*bells looks at jacob funny*

bells your pregent and you agreed to become

oh now i rember

yea its time we tell them

ok lets go

*as bells n jacob gets ready the pack and everyone is waiting out back*

baby

yes bells

i need some seven up can you get me some please?

sure hun

thanks

your welcome are u taking the photos for the soon to be grandfathers n there soon to b grandma

yep

good

be right back

k

*as jacob leaves bells changes into a dark purple sun dress with flipflops*

here you go babe

oh thanks jacob

your welcome n you look great n your starting to show

i know i am n thank you but what do you think of my over all look?

your overall look ummmmmmmmmmm you look very beautiful

well thank you

your welcome

i love you jacob

and i love you to baby now lets go i ordered pizzas they should be here soon

ok

*as bells n jacob reach the dottom step theres a sudden knock at the door*

ill get it

*jacob pays n takes them out back n then returns to bella*

you ready dear

yea are you

yep

im so happy

me to babe me to

why are you happy

well i have the love of my life here with me n im going to b getting married n im going to be a mother soon so what else can i ask for besides a bigger family

awwww bells

just shows you how much i love u jacob

yea i know and you know what shows you that i love you

whats that

well besides you agreeing to be my bride , your carrying my childeren and taht ring on your finger

i see

now lets go adn suprise everyone

ok

*bells and jacob walks out back*

hi guys

hey jacob

jacob son wheres bella

coming shes got to get something

ok

babe!

yes bells

can you coem here and help me carry this please

sure

be back guys

k

*jacob gose to bells and helps her carry the heavey boxes out back*

hi guys

hey

guys

yea bells

i have something for everyone

whats that

now i know that i didnt get the chance to give you all your christmas gifts becuase of the vampire issues so i thought it be the right time to go ahead and give them to ya now since im here so here you all go

*bells hands the girls theirs *

awww bells

what did you get kim

i got teh most beauful neckless you would ever see*kim shows everyone*

oh wow that is pretty

ang what you get : i got a pair of very cute animal print boots thanks bells

your welcome

em what you get: i got a beauitful scrapbook and painting of me and sam plus a nice size painting of all of us together

leah what you get from your sister: i got OH MY GOD really sis

(just so everyone knows bells got leah a bran new convertable in the shade of dark purple)

what you get leah

well why dont you girls just wait untill i give the boys theres and we can show you all at once becuase one of the boys has one as well

ok bells

yo boys did you really think i forgot all about you

yea we did

*bells giggles*

i didnt boys

really yep

jacob you got yours already

i know babe we will tell them afterwards

yup

sam , quil , paul , embry ,seth jared , brady and collion please come here

*they all go over to bells*

yes bells

to my dearest twin after tonight we will finally know who is who these are for you guys( teh twins had gotton leather braselets to let everyoen know who they are)

to my dear friends quil and paul i know you both are not the biggest fans of me but i hope you both like theses i had hand made them myself(quil had gotton a bran new car and paul had gotton a bran new tv with a bran new xbox with the kinect)

jared

yes bells

now i know you and kim are in this for life so i hooe this gift that i had gotton teh both of you helps you in the long run ( kim n jared had gotton a bran new aprtment deed and a whoel new house furnictcher all new applyances new clotheing and other house stuff)

seth my dear brother

yes sis

i know how much you like games and stuff but i hope you like what i gotton you( seth got a bran new wii system with ten new game)

and to my best friend for all time i hope you and em likes theses , and this is for the whole pack (sam and em got a video tape of there wedding and a deed to a bran new house for the whole pack to gather at)

daddy

yes bells(both of them)

dont worry i didnt forget about you both i have somethign for you both it goes along with jacobs gifts as well

ok

well now leah and quil please follow me as well as teh rest please come with us

ok

*they all follw bells out front*

well here you both go

sweet bells

your the best sister ever!

im your only sister you got leah

true that

now that everyone has gotton there gifts but both my father, billy and sue will everyone please follow me to the back yard please?

*everyone gose to the back yard*

now daddy billy sue please come here

yes bells

now daddy

yes my dear

i know how you and billy has always thought that me and jacob should get together and everything well i came here to tell you both that its goignto happen

how ?-both

well ummm

well bells here has given me the honnors of becomeing

*there eyes widen up*

really bells

yup*shows the ring*

son is that what i think it is

yes father that would be grandmas ring that bells is wereing

oh wow

now sue your probaly wanderign what you get out of this

yes i am

well i am looking for a maid of honnor and i have picked someone to become just that

so what dose that have to do with me

well my dear mother i was hopeing that you woudl accpet teh offer in becoming my maid of honnnor in my wedding

awww bells i would love to

now i have something for teh three of you

whats that

jacob hun

yes dear can you grab me my soda and the brown envelope please

sure dear

*jacob grabs both and take them to bells*

here you go babe

thanks

your welcome

why dont you three sit here and look at this together

ok

*bells gets up n gose to sit on jacobs lap as the three of them opens up the package and their eyes widen up*

bells

yes

can it be

its true

**OH MY GOD**!

what billy charlie sue

bells is is is is is

is what

she **PREGENT**!

what?

yup

twin boys n twins girls

babe i thought it was just the boys

so did i untill i asked the dr to relook and come to find out the boys were covering up the girls from us to see

oh wow

girsl looks like you guys get to do teh nusreys

yay!

boys you get to add ont ot teh house for us

ok

and daddy , dad and mom you guys can spoil the kids all you want

yay!

em

yes bells wheres my guitar at?

here it is

thanks

if you guys dont mind i have a few songs i like to run by u all i wrote them myself

sure why not

babe i didnt knwo you could sing none of us did

well that was when renne put me threw when i refuse to do dance lessons

i see well lets here ya

ok

they are called hello world , american honey and drop on by all by me

8bells begins to play on her guitar:

Traffic cars, cell phone calls  
Top video screams at me  
Through my tender window I see  
A little girl, rust red minivan  
She's got chocolate on her face  
Got little hands, And she waves at me  
Ya, She smiles at me

Hello World  
How've you been  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel, cold as steel  
Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, little hole  
In the little world

Hello world  
Every day I drive by  
A little white church  
It's got these little white crosses  
Like angels in the yard  
Maybe I should stop on in  
Say a prayer  
Maybe talk to God  
Like he is here  
Oh I know he is there  
Ya, I know he's there

Hello world  
How've you been  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel as cold as steel  
And broken like I'm never going to heal  
I see a light  
?Little grace, little faith for the world  
Hello world

Sometimes I forget what living's for  
And I hear my life through my front door  
And I'll be there  
Oh I'm home again  
I see my wife, little boy, little girl  
Hello world  
Hello world

?Aw the ? disappears  
I remember why I'm here  
To surrender and to leave  
I fall down on my knees  
Oh hello world  
Hello world  
Hello world 

She grew up on the side of the road  
Where the church bells ring and strong love grows  
She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey

Steady as a preacher  
Free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get going  
But wasn't quite ready to leave  
So innocent, pure and sweet  
American honey

There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime  
And American honey

Get caught in the race  
Of this crazy life  
Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind  
I just wanna go back in time  
To American honey, yea

There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime  
And American honey

Gone for so long now  
I gotta get back to her somehow  
To American honey

Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime  
And American honey  
And American honey

mmmmmm,  
hey baby... im sitting here lonely,  
goin crazy,  
hopin that theres a chance that maybe  
oh baby, you could drop on by

darlin, you dont have to give me any warnin,  
make it tonight, make it early mornin,  
oh darlin, just drop on by,  
i dont have a clue where you might be  
up town or just down the street in some smokey bar,  
ohhh im a longin for you cant help myself  
sendin out my s.o.s, wherever you are,  
ohhhhhh, honey,  
i just want your love, i dont need your money  
you can turn my gray skies warm and sunny,  
oh honey, would ya drop on by

(MUSIC)

ohh you and this bottle of warm red wine  
are both workin on my mind, and i need ya now  
to fill this emptienesss in my soul,  
boy if you were here id never let go no way no how,  
heyyy sugar, (ewww  
i know if we could get back together (eww)  
we could make this night last foreverrr  
ohh sugar, would ya drop on by  
just drop on by  
drop on by  
ohh baby drop on by

oh wow bells that was just great-charlie and billy

babygirl that was very beautiful-sue

bells that was amazing-pack

i loved it bells-jacob

thanks guys

your welcome

the first song is for renne

the second one is for the pack girls

and teh last oen was for the guys in the pack

now to my dear fatehrs n my mother i am currently working on a few for the three of you so dont worry ok i didnt forget about you at all

ok


End file.
